


Playing Dirty

by toli-a (togina)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/toli-a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer camp is supposed to teach lots of important lessons, Sam supposes, even to counselors. Important lessons like "never play a game with Bucky and Steve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by someone on tumblr, turned into something on the verge of ridiculousness by me, and beta-ed by cabloom.

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked Sam, as he jogged past her on the trail from the kids’ cabins to the counselors’ cabins, off duty for the evening.

He shrugged, and fell into step beside her and Clint, who was still wearing his bow and quiver even though archery station had been over for hours. “Steve said he and Bucky would be playing poker at the cabin,” he told them. “Asked if I wanted to join.”

Natasha grabbed Sam’s arm, her fingers digging into his skin. “No,” she told him firmly, and shook her head for emphasis. “No.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and held his hands up. “Um,” he said, then found Clint directly in front of him when he tried to move away. “You guys have a problem with poker?”

“It’s not the poker,” Natasha said darkly, still gripping Sam’s arm.

“There’s poker?” a voice called from behind them. Thor and Loki came striding around the bend, Thor still in the midst of digging his knuckles into Loki’s scalp, while his younger brother took the opportunity to drop a jar filled with fire ants into Thor’s bag.

“Steve and Bucky are playing poker,” Clint told them, sounding far more foreboding than Sam thought the pronouncement deserved, and Thor’s sunny expression dimmed.

“Oh,” he said, massive shoulders sagging. “We should perhaps spend the evening at the lake. Or in the crafts cabin. Or with the campers.”

It was Sam’s first year at the camp, he knew, and all the other counselors had known each other from the summer before, and some of them had been coming to the camp since they were six years old. But –

“Do you guys not like Steve and Bucky?” he wondered, a little concerned. No one had seemed to have a problem with Steve’s campaigns and his buttons and his leaflets and _very clearly_ stated relationship with Barnes, but on the other hand, Steve was almost as big as Thor and Bucky was an offensive lineman for one of the top teams in the state.

“We like them _separately_ ,” Loki specified, looking cagey, which didn’t reassure Sam at all. Of course, weeks at camp had taught Sam that Loki wasn't really the reassuring sort. Thor scratched his arm, unaware of the fire ants looking for an escape route out of his bag.

“Here,” Clint said, gesturing Sam over to the window of the nearest cabin. “Come see.”

The five of them all trudged around the side of the cabin, and Sam could hear the voices before he could see either of the young men inside.

“You jackass, what was that? You can’t _shuffle_ your cards.” Steve and Bucky sat on opposite ends of Steve’s bunk, a pile of cards between them, both of them staring avidly at the cards closest to them.

“If you were staring less at my fingers, maybe you’d actually win a round,” Steve retorted, right hand flashing out and shifting four cards in quick succession, flipping more cards and nearly getting them onto the central pile –

Only Bucky got there first, slamming down cards with both hands, and Sam wasn’t even sure what game they were playing, but he was pretty sure there was no card game that involved fending your opponent off with your left hand and playing with your right.

“That’s cheating, dammit!” Steve howled, twisting the arm Bucky was shoving him with until Bucky had to stop playing and focus on freeing his left arm from Steve.

“So is shuffling!” Bucky shot back, and the cards were hopelessly lost in the wrestling match that followed.

“We don’t play cards with Steve and Bucky,” Clint stated, with the finality of law, and Sam was beginning to understand why.

“We don’t play _anything_ with Bucky and Steve,” Loki corrected, smirking at his older brother’s consternation as Thor finally realized there were several angry fire ants crawling out of his bag. “Bruce tried to start a pick-up basketball game last year, and Steve clothes-lined Bucky every time he got the ball.”

Sam winced. “Well, that sounds … painful.”

“It gets worse,” Natasha informed him, gesturing back at the window. Sam didn’t really want to know _how_ it got worse, or he might have to put his EMT training to use, but he obediently stood on his tiptoes to peer back into the cabin.

Only to drop right back down and slap his hands over his eyes.

“Oh god,” Sam declared, because he had _not_ needed to see Bucky’s hands shoved down Steve’s shorts. “They do this _every_ time?”

Loki chuckled, and patted Sam on the back – probably taping a sign that said ‘Kick Me’ to Sam’s shirt. “At least they’re on Steve’s bunk,” he said consolingly, that familiar smirk curling onto his thin lips. “Think about where they were yesterday.”

Yesterday Bucky had dumped their laundry all over both bunks, and so he and Steve had started playing chess on Sam’s bunk while all the other counselors headed to the lake for a swim. On _Sam’s_ bunk. 

“Oh god,” Sam said again, and the others laughed – then grabbed him and ran for the crafts cabin, when Steve started to moan.


End file.
